muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog Impersonators
Characters and actors who have impersonated Kermit the Frog in Muppet productions. :See Also: Kermit Through the Years, Kermit the Frog's Alternate Identities, Kermit the Frog Alternate Ages, Miss Piggy Impersonators {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Impersonator !! Production !! Notes |- | 200px|center || Robot Kermit || The Muppet Show Episode 104 || A robot built to look and act like Kermit, to take the place of Kermit the Frog. The robot version had a key on his back, and openly showed affection for Miss Piggy. |- | || Peter Ustinov || The Muppet Show Episode 112 || Guest star Peter Ustinov vocally imitates Kermit during the closing curtain call after declaring he's always wanted to be a frog. Peter: "Yeah, and we'll see you all next time on The Muppet Show!" |- | || Rich Little || Muppet Show Episode 204 || In his opening act, Rich impersonates Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy and Statler. Rich: "Sorry for the interruption, folks, Kermit the Frog here, and we've got a really great show lined up for you tonight -- featuring Gonzo, and the Flying Cheese! Plus the state of New Jersey." Kermit: "Rich, it's you! I was in the dressing room and I heard you on stage, and for a second I thought I had grown a new me." |- | || Koozebanian Phoob || Muppet Show Episode 205 || The Koozebanian Phoob "evolves" into a Kermit duplicate. Phoob: "It's called the survival of the trenchcoated." |- | || Kermit the Pig || The Muppet Show Episode 224 || When the theater is taken over by pigs, this green pig with bulgy eyes and a spikey collar impersonates Kermit while the real Kermit is held prisoner. |- | || Danny Kaye || The Muppet Show episode 316 || In a quiet moment between guest and host, Danny confesses that he's begun to talk like Kermit, who acknowledges that he approves of his impression. |- | 200px|center || Mark Hamill || The Muppet Show Episode 417 || When Kermit is looking for a guest star he asks Mark what he can do. Mark, doing a Kermit impression, says he can do impressions. Kermit, oblivious to the fact he was being mimicked, asks who he does. Mark goes on to impersonate Fozzie Bear with a similar response. Mark: Oh, well you know, I've been known to do impressions, ayhh! Kermit: Who do you do? |- | || Rizzo || The Muppet Show episode 503 || After Kermit lets the rats in as members of The Muppet Show cast, Joan Baez warns that they might try to take over. Indeed, they carry Kermit offstage and Rizzo steps into Kermit's role to say goodnight. |- | || Jim Henson || "I'm Gonna Always Love You" music video || Jim Henson wears large Kermit feet in a music video for "I'm Gonna Always Love You." He also sports slim shades and a slicked-back hairdo. |- | || Don Rickles || Muppets Tonight Episode 205 || Don Rickles fills in for Kermit on Muppets Tonight by wearing a frog suit, playing the banjo and singing Bein' Green. |- Category:Lists Category:Character Variants